Daddy Dean
by porcelainarmy
Summary: When Dean Winchester gets a call from a law firm one day, the last thing he expects is to find out he has a daughter. How will he adjust to a normal, apple pie life again when his daughter is anything but a normal little girl?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean and Sam had just gotten back on the road from a long night of hunting. They needed some rest, but they wanted to get a few towns away first so nothing that night could be traced back to them; just in case. Dean was about to turn the radio on to keep himself awake when his phone rang.

"What now...if this this is another case I'm hanging up," he muttered as he dug his phone out of his pocket and answered. "Hello?" he grumbled.

"Yes, this is Tiffany Davis from Levaine Law Offices, is this Mr. Dean Winchester?" a voice rang back.

"Uhm yes...how'd you get this number exactly?" he asked.

"Are or were you familiar with a Miss Jennifer Michaels?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Jen Michaels...had that been Kentucky? No, Virginia...3- 4 years prior. The hunter hadn't thought much about her since. "Uh, I am yeah...is something wrong? She get in some sort of trouble?"

"Mr. Winchester, I'll need you to come to Norfolk if you can. This is an urgent matter that I am unable to disclose over the line. What's the soonest you can be here sir?"

"About two days...and there's nothing you can tell me?" he mumbled. "I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid not," she replied.

Sam looked at him in confusion as Dean sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll be seeing you in two days then."

"We'll be waiting," she said before hanging up. "What's that about?" Sam asked.

"You remember Jen? About three years ago, back in Virginia, Navy girl?" he questioned, frowning as he made an illegal U-turn.

"Uh yeah...helped us with that ghost hunt," he muttered, thinking back to the case.

"Yeah, apparently something is wrong. That was her lawyer's office, wanting me to come there for something that they couldn't tell me about," he replied.

"You think she's in some sort of trouble that only we could handle?" he asked. "I don't know, but I told her we'd get there in two days, so start sleeping cause I'm only good for a few more hours," Dean sighed.

Sam nodded, leaning down in his seat. That certainly wasn't too much to ask. He was dead tired, and soon, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>They traded off on driving the whole way to Norfolk and true to Dean's word, they were pulling up in front of the law office two days later. "Uh yeah, my name's Dean Winchester...I got a call from a Tiffany Davis a couple days ago...she should be expecting me," he said to the front desk clerk.<p>

"Yes sir," she smiled warmly as she got up. "Please follow me. Would you like some water?"

"No thanks...coffee if you got any though," he nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Of course sir, give me just a moment," she smiled. "Mrs. Davis will be in shortly."

She had led him into what he assumed was Mrs.'s Davis' office; the hunter sat their anxiously. What had happened with Jen and why had a law firm contacted him on her behalf?

"Mr. Winchester?" an older woman questioned as she stepped in, bringing his coffee with her. "Tina said you asked for this. My name is Tiffany Davis, and I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, but I'm afraid there was an accident that Miss Michaels was involved in."

"Jen was in an accident? Is she okay?" he asked, setting the coffee aside. "No... no I'm afraid the car accident she was in, killed her on impact," she sighed. "Shit...Jen's dead..." he mumbled. Sure they'd only known each other during the few days of their case and they'd had a one night celebratory stand, but he wasn't heartless. "Why did she have you call me?" he asked.

The woman sighed, seeing that he didn't know about the child. "You see, Jennifer had only one living relative Mr. Winchester," she muttered. "A four year old daughter, and you were listed as her father."

Dean's breath caught in his throat and his brow furrowed. A daughter? He had a daughter? Surely that couldn't be right. He always used protection, but then again, there was always the chance of something going wrong. "I'm a father?" he mumbled, looking at her in disbelief.

"That's what it's looking like," Mrs. Davis nodded. "We can get a court ordered paternity test if you'd like. Jennifer made it clear in her living will though that if anything was to happen to her, Skylar was to go to you."

"Skylar...that's her name?" he asked dumbly. "Yes Mr. Winchester," she replied. "Would you like the paternity test?" "Uhm, can I...can I see her?" he muttered, ignoring her question. He'd know by looking at her if she was his.

"Yes of course," she nodded. "She's in with one of our ladies from social services now. I had her brought up since you'd be here today," she nodded, leading him out to the hall. "Should you decide not to care for the girl, she goes to the state."

"So she'd be with strangers...go to a foster home or something," he gathered as he followed her.

"Sadly yes," she nodded. "That's the way the system works."

He was quiet after that. If Skylar was his kid, he couldn't abandon her. Then again, he wasn't exactly in a position to raise a child and he'd be damned if he raised her the way he and Sam had been.

She led him over to another office where there was a young woman knelt down talking to a little girl with light brown hair and the greenest eyes Dean had ever seen besides his own.

"Skylar," Tiffany said and the little girl whipped her head around, sending her hair flying. "I have someone who wants to meet you. This is Mr. Winchester." Dean walked into the office and crouched down next to the girl in wonder. "Hi...my name's Dean," he mumbled.

"I'm Skylar," she smiled, looking him over a moment. "Your eyes are a pitty gween, just like mine! Momma says people wit gween eyes are special."

He smiled a little as he got a better look at the girl. There was no denying it; she was his kid. Sure she looked like Jen, but Skylar had 'Dean' written all over her. "Thanks...yours are nice too...and you're right...they are special."

She gave him a wide smile and Dean felt lightheaded. Monsters and demons he could handle, but this little girl was making his hands shake. "Did you come to play wit me too?" she questioned.

"Maybe in a little bit," he mumbled. "I've gotta go talk to Mrs. Davis, but I'll be back."

"Okay," she beamed, happy with the possibility of another new playmate.

Dean got to his feet and walked back out into the hall before he and Tiffany went back to her office. "Skylar's my daughter," he sighed as he sat down. "I don't need a paternity test..."

"I didn't think once you saw her you would," she chuckled. "I know this is a lot to take in. If you need some time to think it over, she can go into the foster system for the time being."

"I just...I'm not sure if my life is equipped to handle a kid," he mumbled. "I don't want her to go into foster care though...Let me just talk to my brother."

"Take your time," she nodded. "She'll be here all day and so will I. You go see people if you need to, or make some phone calls."

"Thanks...I'll be in touch," he nodded before he got to his feet and went to the impala where Sam had been waiting. "So what's going on exactly?" Sam asked.

"Damn it Sam," he sighed, kicking the tire of the car parked next to him. "Jen's dead, and apparently I'm a dad."

His brother coughed on the coffee he had taken a sip of. "What?" he questioned, "Dean, what are you talking about?"

"Jen and I kinda had a one night stand when we were here, and well..." he sighed. "Apparently Trojan sucks."

Sam let out a breath and ran a hand down his face. "So you've got a kid...and Jen's dead...so I'm guessing you were called because she left the kid to you," he said.

Dean nodded, leaning on the hood of his impala with his arms crossed. "What the hell am I supposed to do Sammy?"

"Well...the way I see it is that you have two options," he sighed. "Either you give them up to foster care or you give up hunting and raise a kid."

"I've tried walking away Sam," he mumbled. "You've seen how well that's worked for us every time."

"Well then you know what you've gotta do Dean," he sighed.

"I can't and you know it," he muttered. "If Jen had told me about her sooner, you know I would have tried then too. I guess I'm trying to get out... again."

"So...what now then? Find a place to settle down?" he asked. "Try to have an apple pie life. Guess I could go back to school."

The older hunter smirked at that. "That wouldn't be so bad. You could still get that degree after all, still be a lawyer..."

"Talk about a change of pace...though I guess in a way it's similar to what we do- taking down monsters...saving people," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you'd just be dealing with a whole new breed of monster," he chuckled. "Are we really gonna do this? I mean, I can get a place close to wherever you go to school, we can make it work."

"I could see if I could get back into Stanford...it's a good place to raise kids...or we could go back to Lawrence," Sam mumbled.

"I think I like the first idea better, there isn't much in this world that could lead me back to Lawrence," Dean sighed. "I wonder what Dad would say..."

"Probably something along the lines of 'way to keep it in your pants son,'" he laughed. "So...we're doing this...we're gonna raise a kid."

"I guess that's what it looks like," Dean grinned. "You know, you don't have to help Sam, this wasn't your mistake."

"You're not gonna get anywhere without me," he smirked. "So...what's her name?"

"Her name is Skylar," Dean breathed, a smile coming to his lips. "Come back inside with me, you can see her."

"You sure?" he asked. "Yeah...she's gotta meet her Uncle Sammy," Dean smirked.

"God, I wonder how she's gonna deal with learning I'm her Dad..." he wondered aloud. "I feel sick."

"Well get sick out here because the last thing you need is her getting sick too," Sam replied.

"I uhhh... I got this," Dean decided after a moment once he knew he was okay. "Now or never Sammy."

"Then time to go be a father, Dean," he nodded, patting his shoulder before they walked into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean led Sam to Mrs. Davis's office and he knocked on the door. "Tiffany, this is my brother Sam. I think we've made our choice. We'd like Skylar to come with us."

"And you're sure?" she asked. "Yeah...I'm sure," he nodded, can we go back to where she is so I can actually introduce myself?"

"Of course," she nodded. "I'll get the paperwork ready while you do that."

"Thanks," he mumbled, "Come on Sam...it's this way."

Sam followed him down the long hallway, grinning as Dean opened the door to the proper room. Oh yeah, that was definitely Dean's kid.

"You came back to play!" Skylar beamed up at Dean when she saw him in the doorway. "Wanna color?"

"Sure," he nodded smiling as he got down to her level once more. "Can I talk to you first though, it's kind of important."

"M'kay," she mumbled, drawing a rainbow with her crowns before she tried to spell her name and failing miserably.

"Did your Momma ever tell you anything about your Dad?" he asked as he watched her, a tentative smile on his face.

"She tells me bedtime stories...he gets wid of scary monsters like ones in closets and under beds," she said, glancing up at him.

"Well, I know I haven't ever been around, and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could have been, but I'm that guy your Mom told you stories about," he breathed, his heart hammering in his chest.

Her little forehead creased and she titled her head. "You're my daddy?" she asked quietly.

"That's right," he nodded. "I wish I could have been here sooner, but I had a lot of monsters to fight to get back here to you."

"Are you...are you gonna take care of me? Now that Momma's...in heaven?" she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"I will," he muttered, fighting his own urge to cry at her pain. "I will I promise. I'm gonna keep you safe, and this is your Uncle Sammy. He's gonna help me, okay?"

Skylar looked up at the pair of them and nodded. "Okay," she mumbled, getting to her feet before she walked over to Dean and hugged his leg.

Dean looked at Sam in dismay. He had no clue what to do, so he just leaned down, scooped her up in his arms, and hugged her back.

"I miss Momma," she sniveled, crying into his shoulder. "I miss her a lot..."

"I know honey, and I'm sorry," he breathed, hugging her tight. "I wish I could help, but that has to heal with time."

She nodded and hugged him tighter. "Can we go?" she asked. "I'm sweepy."

"I have to fill out some paperwork, but I'll tell you what, Uncle Sammy will stay here with you, and I'm gonna see if I can go get that done, okay?" he smiled.

"Okay," she sighed as he set her down and the little girl wiped her eyes. "I'll be right back kiddo," Dean smiled, ruffling her hair.

Sam sat with her, continuing to color until she finally got tired and curled up in his arms, accepting him as she did Dean.

* * *

><p>The older hunter signed all the appropriate papers to take over guardianship of Skylar and soon they were installing a car seat in the Impala and were driving to Jen's house. They needed to pack everything they could and sell the rest.<p>

"I feel really bad," Sam muttered, looking back at the sleepy little girl. "Taking her back might be hard on her."

"We can't just leave all her stuff though..." Dean sighed. "We've got to stick to the plan...we're going to California..."

"I know," Sam sighed, looking out the window as they pulled up to Jen's place. "Heya kiddo, we're here, you can take a nap now, okay?"

Skylar tried to unbuckle her seat belt and huffed when she couldn't. "I'll get it," Dean mumbled, getting out and moving to the backseat so he could help her. Once free, the little girl scrambled out of the car and up the sidewalk to the front porch.

Dean unlocked the door with the key they'd been given by Mrs. Davis and sighed, looking around at all of Jen's stuff. "Okay, Uncle Sammy, you start packing, I'll get munchkin here to sleep."

"I wanna sweep and Momma's room," Skylar whispered, tugging on Dean's shirtsleeve. "I want my bear too..."

"Okay, if you get your bear, I'll turn down the bed in your Momma's room," he nodded, letting out a sigh. The place was just as he remembered it.

Skylar darted off to her room and grabbed her bear (Milo) before running into Jen's old room and curling up in the middle of bed after she'd pulled her sneakers off. The pillow smelled like her mother and it made her feel at home. "Alright, now Uncle Sammy and I are gonna start packing things up," Dean said, sitting on the bed as he tucked her in. "Where we going?" she asked.

"Uncle Sammy is going to go to school out in California, so we need to move closer to his school," he explained as best he could. He wished he could phrase it better. "We're gonna buy a new house, and soon you'll get to start going to school too and meet lot of new friends."

"I don't wanna move...I wanna stay here...I live here," she whispered, covering her face with the blanket.

"I know honey, but sometimes..." he trailed off rolling his eyes as his words died on his lips. "You know what munchkin, move over and let me tell you a story."

She scooted over and pushed the blankets back so he could crawl in next to her. "What kind of story?" she asked, snuggling up against him. Sure she'd only met him that day, but he was her dad and the beauty of being a child was how easily one could trust.

"A story about me when I was a kid," he replied, snuggling down into the covers. "Me and you aren't all that different kiddo," he muttered. "When I was a kid, just a little older than you, and Sammy was still just a baby, something bad happened to my Mom too. She went to... she went to heaven too, and me and Sammy and my Dad had to move a lot. I know it sucks, but I promise it isn't all bad. It gets easier, and you make friends along the way that help you deal with it."

"But Momma was here...She won't be at the new house," she whispered. Dean felt wetness on his chest and he knew she was crying. His heart ached for his little girl. "Can't he go to school here?"

"I'm afraid not baby girl," he muttered. "Look, we can keep some stuff of your Mom's, things you can take with you to help you feel better, okay?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Skylar hated crying; she definitely got that from her parents.

Dean kissed the top of her head lightly. "Get some sleep munchkin. We have a long next few days."

"Can you stay?" She mumbled. "I'll stay till you fall asleep, okay?" he sighed.

She nodded lightly, her head on his chest as she started to fall asleep. "Thank you daddy...," she muttered.

The hunter sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. "Get some rest," he murmured. This was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Skylar was asleep and Dean managed to sneak away, going to find Sam. "Oh the joys of fatherhood."<p>

"Everything alright?" Sam asked as he packed some things in some boxes he'd found.

"Yeah, she just doesn't like the idea of moving," he sighed. "Not that we ever did either."

"Can you blame her? Her mom just died, she just met you, and now we're moving across the country. She wants to cling to the only familiar thing in her life she has left," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess I can't really," Dean sighed joining in helping Sam pack. "I found some even ground though. She said she'd be okay with taking some stuff of her Mom's."

"Yeah..." he muttered. "Dean, are we doing the right thing?"

"You can't be second guessing this now Sammy, we made a plan, besides, do you really wanna stay in Virginia?" he sighed.

"Who knows...maybe I'll go into politics," he smirked. "And it was a plan we made only a few hours ago."

"It was a good plan though," Dean shrugged with a sigh. "I just want you to be able to do what you've always wanted Sammy."

"There's lots of law schools Dean...besides, we have to think of Skylar first," he replied.

Dean nodded, letting out a sigh, "Yeah, and you have to admit, this is a nice place."

"Nicer then anything we could get in California," he nodded. "It's expensive out there." "Yeah, I know...plus I remember Jen saying that it's paid off...it used to be her parents and they willed it to her," Dean added.

"It's a good plan Dean," Sam sighed, leaning on the counter. "I think it's our best bet for now. In the future that may change, but this is what we have to work with."

"Yeah...it's less moving for us to do too," he smirked. "Guess we're staying."

"Good, cause I really wasn't looking forward to renting a U-Haul," Sam laughed lightly. "Plus we can do some fixing up; make it our own."

"We haven't had a home in a long time...could be nice," he smiled. "I get the master bedroom though."

"I won't fight it," Sam grinned. "It's better than having no room at all, besides, with a kid you deserve it."

"Glad you're seeing things my way," he chuckled. "Start putting things back. I'll go get our bags."

Sam rolled his eyes; thankful he didn't really have much to unpack. "We might wanna go to the store later too, a lot of the stuff here is spoiled."

"Good idea," he called. "We'll make a list. I'll get all the good kid stuff and you get all the healthy stuff."

Sam rolled his eyes. "She isn't eating just junk food Dean!"

"That's why you're getting the healthy stuff," he laughed.

"Oh yeah, thanks, because that's fair," Sam muttered, watching Dean walk out the door.

"Hey, somebody has to be the bad guy Sammy," he called before he was at the Impala, pulling their bags out. The car seat sitting in the back reminded him of their childhood.

He walked back in, their bags in tow as he was still reminiscing. "Should I get to work with salt and sigils?" he sighed, wondering if he should start early.

"Might not be a bad idea. With us, trouble follows. Better do it while she's asleep too," Sam mumbled.

Dean nodded, raiding the cabinets quickly and setting out to be sure he didn't miss any windows or doors. "Are we gonna be those weird neighbors people hate Sammy?"

"Maybe not that people hate, but we're definitely gonna be the weird neighbors," he replied, putting the last of the things away.

"I can live with that," he shrugged, chuckling as he painted the last of the sigils and made double sure he got every window. "I think we're golden."

"You make sure Skylar isn't going to find anything?" he questioned. "Last thing we need is a four year old asking us questions about why there's drawings on things other than paper."

"I'm sure," he nodded, and if I'm wrong, then sue me, I'm new at this," he sighed. "I don't know if I'm cut out for this Sam."

"It's a learning process. But when we were kids, you were the one that took care of me most of the time," he reassured. "I think you can do it."

Dean sighed, a yawn escaping his lips. "I think I could use a nap too," he mumbled. "Neither of us hardly slept all the way here."

"There's a spare room right?" San asked. "Yeah, one's got a bed in it," Dean nodded. "I'm gonna go crash with the kid."

"You sure?" Sam asked, raising a brow as he stretched. "I can take the couch if you want."

"Naw, I want to be with her," he mumbled. "Been a Dad for a day and I'm already feeling overprotective."

Sam chuckled, "Alright, well, you get some rest," he grinned, heading off toward the spare room before Dean went in to lie down as well.

Skylar was sprawled out on her stomach, her hair a mess. 'Well...She sleeps like me,' Dean thought. He took off his boots and took off his outer shirt to get more comfortable before he managed to move his daughter without waking her and climb into bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All of them were apparently more tired than they'd realized. They slept through the evening and into the night before Dean was awoken around five in the morning to the sound of his daughter talking from her room.

His immediate thought was that he'd missed a spot and something had gotten into the house and was now talking to Skylar. He grabbed his knife from his jacket and crept into the hallway to peak into the room. Luckily, she was just playing with her dolls and making them talk. He breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed the blade.

"Heya munchkin," he grinned, leaning on the doorframe. "Why didn't you wake me up when you got up?" He asked, wondering when she'd gotten up.

"You were sweeping," she mumbled very matter of fact. "You looked tired."

He smirked, nodding a bit. "Yeah, I was that. You hungry kiddo?"

"Uh huh," she nodded, getting up and grabbing her bear. "All the food went icky though..."

"Yeah, that's what Uncle Sammy said," Dean sighed, thinking of what would be open so early. "I have an idea. How about, you get changed, and I'll see if Uncle Sammy wants to go too, okay?"

"Can we get pancakes!?" she asked excitedly. "Sure," he chuckled, "Now go get changed." "I have to take a bath though," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Umm, okay, do you always take a bath in the morning?" he questioned

"Most of the time, but sometimes at night or when I get sticky or I play in the mud or other stuff," she rambled.

"Okay..." he muttered, wanting to try to keep her comfortable. "I'll run bath water then, and then I'll see if Sammy wants to come. Deal?"

"Okay, but then you have to wash my hair Daddy...and I want braids today. Can you braid?" she asked.

Oh Dean was soooooo not ready for this. "Uh, you know what, we'll figure it out," he promised, walking toward the bathroom and running the water, waiting for it to get warm. "Do you have any tub toys you wanna play with?"

She pointed at the cabinet under the sink, "They're under there." Skylar started pulling off her shirt and kicking her pants off and Dean turned his head. He honestly wasn't sure how to act.

Once she was undressed she grabbed some of her bath toys and threw them into the water that that was filling the tub part way. "It's too high Daddy, turn it off!'

"What? Oh crap sorry!" he said, rushing to turn the water off. "It's not even filled up the whole way," he mumbled.

"No, but it comes to my chess'" she stated, failing at saying the word chest. With a bit of trouble she climbed in and sat in the warm water, starting to play with her toys.

"Are you good for a second while I go ask Uncle Sammy if he wants to go with us?" he asked. "Uh huh, leave the door open," she smiled.

"I will," he nodded, smiling until he got into the hallway and rushed to the guest room, shaking Sam awake. "Sammy... Sammy, I need help," he whispered. "Do you know how to braid?"

"What? Dean, what the hell are you talking about?" he grumbled, turning over and looking at the bedside clock. "It's 5:20 in the morning...go back to sleep."

"Okay, that wasn't why I actually woke you up, but it was just what came out first," he sighed. "I'm gonna take Skylar to the dinner up the street since they're open and she's in the bath right now and this is so awkward man," he sighed.

"She's a little girl Dean...just wash her hair and give her some soap," he sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I mean, just all of it, trying to learn her routines, and today she wants braids... I don't know how to freaking braid," he rambled.

"Okay, deep breathes," Sam said, "Do you know if Jen had any girlfriends who we could call?"

"At five in the morning?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "I... I don't know, but I could look through her texts, see who she was close with."

"I don't mean right this second...I mean later today. We can ask Skylar even. Right now though, you need to suck it up and I've gotta Google how to braid hair," he said.

Dean nodded, letting out a sigh as he walked back into the bathroom. "You doing okay munchkin?"

"Uh huh. Can you wash my hair?" she asked as she splashed her boats around.

"Sure," he nodded, rolling up his sleeves as he knelt next to the tub, taking Sam's advice. He looked at the bottles on the side of the tub for a moment and grabbed the one that looked like kid's shampoo. Her hair was already wet, so he just squeezed some into his hand and started to lather her hair.

"Do you like bubble baths Daddy?" she asked. "I'm more of a shower kind of guy," he mumbled. "So your Uncle and I made a decision last night...we're not moving. The two of us are going to move in here instead."

"Really?" she asked excitedly, splashing around a bit as she tried to get and hugged him despite the soap and suds. "Thank you Daddy!"

"And now I'm all wet," he mumbled. "You're welcome though. Sky...did your Mom have any good friends?"

"Ummm, Auntie Rose," she thought aloud as Dean started rinsing her hair. "She lives down the street."

"Will you show me her house after breakfast? he asked. "Yup! Auntie Rose is really nice and she has a funny voice cause she's from across the ocean," she explained.

Dean chuckled and finished her hair, making sure he got all the soap out. "Okay, did you wash off?"

Skylar nodded and stood up so that she could climb out of the tub. She grabbed onto his shoulders and hauled herself out.

Dean wrapped her up in her towel and she giggled, running to her room. "You pick out some clothes, and I'm gonna go talk to Uncle Sammy," he stated, a bit worried to see what she'd choose.

"Remember braids!" she called. "You hear that Sam? Hope you figured out how to braid," he sighed as he flopped onto his brother's bed.

"I got it Dean," he smirked. "It's pretty simple and it's the third thing that comes up when you type 'how to' on Google."

"Great...well I've got a lead on a friend. Apparently Auntie Rose lives down the street. She supposedly has a funny voice because she's from across the ocean- direct quote there. I'm guessing that means she has an accent," he smirked.

"Look at us," Sam laughed, Googling stuff and talking about getting leads... We're treating raising a kid like hunting too."

"It's what we know...I'm gonna go with it till I learn too otherwise," he sighed.

Sam nodded as Skylar came bouncing down the stairs in a Princess Belle dress up dress. "Today, I am a princess

"Skylar...you can't wear that out," Dean smirked. "That's not a real dress." "I wanna be a princess," she replied unfazed.

"Why don't we go back to your room and try to find a different pretty dress?" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Only if I get to wear a cwown," she countered.

Dean pursed his lips for a moment but nodded. "I can live with that."

"Yay!" she beamed, clapping her hands. "Then you can braid my hair!"

"I can try, but I bet if I can't then Uncle Sammy can," Dean grinned.

"Really!?" she asked, looking at Sam who had come downstairs to make coffee. "Uhm, yeah, sure," he mumbled.

"Way to be a trooper Sammy," Dean teased before getting up to help Skylar find a different dress.

"Shut up Dean," his brother muttered. "You said a bad word!" Skylar gasped.

"A bad word?" Sam questioned. "It isn't really bad, it just isn't nice."

"Momma said it was a bad word," she said, blinking widely at him.

How did they even begin to explain that one? "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better," he sighed.

"Good," she nodded before turning back to Dean. "Come on daddy," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

Dean turned, laughing at Sam before following her up the stairs and too her closet. "How about this blue one?" he questioned, pulling out a little dress.

"Okay!" she grinned, running over to her dresser and yanking a drawer open to pull out a pair of multicolor polka-dot tights. "These too!"

"Okay, put them on kiddo," he chuckled, helping keep her steady as she started changing.

* * *

><p>Dean managed to get her dressed and her hair brushed before he sent her downstairs to have Sam braid her hair. After that, he took the opportunity to shower and change. Sam did surprisingly okay for his first time braiding hair- it wasn't perfect or anything, but it wasn't bad.<p>

It wasn't much longer before the three of them were sitting at the dinner, though by now it was a little after seven. "First morning is a minor success," Dean laughed.

"It's only the first morning though," Sam sighed. The brothers looked down at Skylar who was coloring and singing a made up song to herself while she kicked her legs. Dean smiled and shook his head. The rest of his life was going to be filled with pink and dance classes and princess parties.

The bell over the door pinged and Skylar looked up, a smile spreading over her face. "Auntie Rose!"

Sam and Dean looked towards the door to see a blonde woman with a wide grin walking towards their table. Skylar clambered across Dean's lap and he just narrowly escaped a painful accident. "Skylar!" Rose beamed, scooping the little girl up into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go away sweetheart. I tried to get you to stay with me, but the mean people wouldn't let me." "I missed you," Skylar mumbled into her shoulder, "I got to meet my Daddy and Uncle Sammy though."

Rose's eyes went to the two men in the booth. She knew immediately which one Skylar belonged to. "Pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was different," she smiled a bit sadly. "I'm Rose Tyler."

"Dean Winchester," he nodded. "This is my brother Sam. So you were good friends with Jen, huh?" "She was one of my best friends," Rose sighed, "Lost her and then they took this little rugrat away from everything she knew...She should have stayed with me..."

"I wish they would have let her to be more comfortable, but I'm glad I found out about her. If Jen had told me, I'd have been here a long time ago," he sighed.

"I don't doubt that...She always said you were a good man- just that your life was complicated," she sighed as she set Skylar down. Rose turned her attention to the little girl and frowned when she saw her hair. "Which one did your hair?" she asked Skylar. "Uncle Sammy," she smiled.

"Neither of us knew how, so Google was my teacher," Sam admitted.

"Well it did a terrible job," she smirked. "Come on kiddo, let's go fix your hair.

"Okay," she nodded, taking Rose's hand. "I'll have her back in a tick," Rose promised.

"Feel free to join us once you're done," Dean smiled as he watched them walk away; his eyes practically glued to Rose's rear. Sam kicked him under the table and that snapped him out of things. "Really?" he questioned. "What? She's hot," Dean smirked.

"She's hot, and your kid's auntie figure. Talk about weird," Sam mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That's not weird...trust me, I've seen weird," he replied.

The younger Winchester sighed and ordered his food as their waitress came over and Dean ordered for he and Skylar. It didn't take long before Rose came back, Skylar in her arms, her hair in perfect braids. "Do I look pretty Daddy?"

Dean smiled and gave her a thumb's up. "You look gorgeous," he grinned.

She beamed, reaching for her father as Rose sat her down and she managed to squeeze herself between the booth and his lap.

"So, breakfast then?" Dean smirked at Rose, nodding to the seat next to Sam. "I don't want to intrude," she said. "I insist...besides, I need to know things about Skylar. Is she allergic to anything? What does she like to eat? What's her routine? Anything...I'm in the weeds," he sighed.

"Jen worked, so in the mornings she'd come stay with me till she got home," Rose replied. "She has no known allergies except to cats. Ummm, her favorite foods are pizza and hot dogs, and she hates cabbage."

"Who would give a four year old cabbage?" Sam asked. "Jen's parents were from Germany...She was trying to carry on traditions," Rose shrugged.

"Can't blame her I guess," Dean sighed, watching Skylar color. "She's a good kid."

"She really is," Rose sighed wistfully. She knew Jen had loved her daughter with all her heart and she had to work to support them, but sometimes, Rose felt like Skylar was her own kid.

"It would be nice to have you around actually," Sam admitted. "We're new to this."

"I could come over in the mornings and sort of baby sit," she suggested. "You know, just help out. I work afternoons and evenings."

"I think that sounds perfect," Dean nodded. "Sam's about to start school, and I'll be looking for work."

"What can you do?" she asked. "I'm good with cars," he mumbled. "Think you could pass for a mechanic?" she questioned and he nodded. "Dean Winchester, it is your lucky day," Rose grinned. "And why's that?" he chuckled. "Cause I happen to work at an auto shop and we just had one of our other mechanics quit. There's just two of us now," she replied.

"You're telling me you work on cars?" Dean grinned, Sam rolling his eyes. "Here we go."

"Yeah...went to technical school and everything," she smirked. "That so surprising?"

"Well," he shrugged, "A bit, but I like surprises." Skylar looked up suddenly, her little brows furrowing. "Daddy, who is that

Dean looked to where Skylar had indicated and frowned. "There's no one there honey," he replied. Sam gave him a look that suggested something might be up, but Dean shook it off.

Skylar kept watching and she frowned. "Daddy... Daddy you have to help him, you have to!" she shouted, grabbing her head for a moment before she ducked under the table. Not even ten seconds afterward, a car came crashing through the storefront, one man being thrown from where he was sitting. It was obvious from the way he landed that his neck was broken.

"Sky? Skylar!?" Dean exclaimed, his heart pounding. What the hell had just happened? Had his daughter just predicted the future? Was she psychic? "Skylar come here baby," he said as he looked under the table from where she crouched.

Tears streamed down her little face and her heart was hammering in her chest as she looked up to her father, shaking her head furiously. She was too scared too move. "I... I can't."

"Shhh, it's okay...yes you can. Can you be a big girl for me?" he asked calmly despite the hysteria surrounding them.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to move into her father's arms where her little body began to tremble. "I tried to tell you! I wasn't fast enough!"

"It's okay...it's okay, we'll figure this out," he whispered as he rocked her. "We need to get her home," he said to Sam. "I'm coming with you," Rose stated as they made their way out of the chaos.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam questioned as Dean put her in the back seat. "Did she... did she just get a vision, like I used to?"

"Maybe...I don't know," he mumbled, wiping the tears from Skylar's cheeks. He went to close the door after he'd buckled her in, but she reached for him. "Don't leave me!" she cried. "Looks like you're driving Sammy," he sighed, tossing him the keys before climbing into the back seat.

Rose climbed in where Sam normally would have sat and she looked back at Skylar. "It'll be alright sweetheart, we're gonna go home and it'll be fine, you just have to breathe, okay?"

She nodded as fresh tears welled her eyes. She was so confused and she wanted her mother, but she'd settle for Dean since the other was impossible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I need you to tell me what happened munchkin," Dean whispered, sitting down with her on the couch once they'd gotten home; the others looking on. "Daddy wants to help, but I can't unless you tell me everything."

"I saw that man," she mumbled into his neck. "And he cwashed his car...I saw it before..." "So you're saying you saw what happened, before it happened, but in your head?" he asked. "Uh huh," she whispered. "Why, did I see that?"

"I... I dunno baby, but we're gonna find out, okay?" he promised, looking over to Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah...and I don't like it," he sighed. "What are you thinking?" Rose asked. "What happened back there? What's wrong with Skylar?"

Dean bit his lip and sighed. "Wanna take this one Sam? I'll see if I can get her to calm down and take a nap... then I think it's time we call Cas."

"Thanks for the back up," Sam muttered as his brother left up the stairs with Skylar. "You might want to sit down for this," he sighed. He explained their entire story and about how monsters and angels and demons were real; how they thought Skylar was a psychic.

"So... why would this all be starting now, right after you show up? Ironic, don't you think?" she questioned.

"Nothing's that simple in our lives...irony doesn't exist," he mumbled. "We're going to give our angel friend, Castiel, a call and see if he can't give us some answers."

"An angel?" Rose questioned. "This is getting really weird, really fast. Sorry, just trying to keep up."

"You're actually taking this surprisingly well," he chuckled. "And yeah...an angel."

"I'll be honest, I wouldn't have believed it before, but after seeing that, well, anything makes sense right now," she sighed as Dean finally came back down.

"I managed to get her to go to sleep," the older hunter sighed. "Well...you're still here- guess that's a good sign.

"Of course I am," Rose nodded. "This has to do with Skylar. Nothing you tell me is runnin' me off."

"Alright, good, cause we're about to pray for an angel," he smirked before closing his eyes. "Hey Cas...A bunch of shit just happened and you probably already know it, but I've got a kid and I think she's a psychic and I just need your help...Amen."

There was silence for a moment before the flutter of wings was heard and Castiel was standing among them. "Hello Dean, Sam."

"Holy crap!" Rose gasped. "Cas this is Rose Tyler. Rose this is Castiel," Sam said, introducing the pair.

"Hello," Castiel nodded, tilting his head slightly as he looked the woman over. "I heard what was happening Dean, and I can tell you now, Skylar is no psychic."

"Then what the hell is wrong with my kid?" he asked. For the first time, Dean understood what it meant to be a worried father.

"She's a prophet Dean. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I wasn't allowed. You had to find out on your own," he explained.

"What!?" Dean grit angrily. "No- no my kid is not a fucking prophet, you hear me? She's a normal little girl and she's not gonna have to deal with pain and angels breathing down her neck for the rest of her life!"

"I can't change what's already done Dean," Castiel sighed. "I don't make the rules."

Dean ran a hand over his face and walked out of the living room and into the backyard. He needed air or he was going to punch Castiel in the nose.

"I wish I could change it," Cas sighed, looking to Sam. "I wanted you both to be happy."

"What does it mean...being a prophet?" Rose asked quietly. "What's gonna happen to Sky?"

"She is going to predict the Lord's will, and she has special insights," Castiel replied. "I assure you though, nothing can harm her. She has the protection of heaven."

"Except that price comes with headaches, insomnia, and a load of misunderstanding," Sam muttered. "She's four...just a baby really."

"Her visions will progress as she gets older," the angel informed him. "Today there was barely seconds between what she saw, and what happened. Not to mention that now her visions will be few and far between."

"I'm gonna go check on Dean," Rose sighed, making her way past the pair and into the backyard where Dean sat on the steps. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he muttered, looking back at her. "Feather ass still in there?"

"You mean Castiel? Yeah...he's still here," she sighed, sitting down next to him.

"I wanted things to be normal for once," he grit, his hands balling into fists. "I wanted to be able to give my daughter the life I didn't have."

"You can still do that," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be normal...with a twist..."

"Trust me," the hunter sighed. "Nothing about this life is normal. You'd be smart to run while you can, before you get sucked in."

"I'm not going anywhere. I've been helping with Skylar since she was born. Besides, you two know nothing about raising a little girl. Plus, you need a job," she smiled.

Dean nodded, thankful for that at least. "Thanks, but I warn you, this isn't gonna be easy." He let out a sigh and got to his feet. "Come on, I think I can make it without knocking his freakin' head off now."

"You sure?" she asked. "Yeah...yeah I'm sure," he mumbled, offering her his hand.

Rose smiled, taking his hand for support. "None of us are in this alone."

"You know, later you're gonna have to tell me how you got so nice," he smirked.

"Some people are tempered when they walk through fire," she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked. "Nothing...come on- we need to see what we're gin store for," she said, walking inside.

He nodded, following her inside and he sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I needed some air."

"I understand...it was rather sudden news," Castiel mumbled. "I'm very sorry to have informed you of it...I wanted you to be happy."

"It's not your fault Cas," he sighed. "I know that. What can we do? Anything?"

"I'm sorry, but prophets are chosen at conception," he sighed. "There's nothing you can do."

"Can we at least keep the demons from finding out?" Sam questioned.

"Possibly. She's under angel protection as well as the pair of you. I would have her wear some sort of ward," Cas said.

Dean nodded. "I'll make her a necklace or something."

"Good idea," Sam nodded. "She can get a tattoo like you once she's old enough," Cas added.

They both nodded. "If you're gonna be around it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to get one too," Dean stated to Rose.

"Fine," she sighed, "You're paying for it though cause they're expensive."

"Works for me," Dean nodded. "Just as long as you're safe." He hated the thought of pulling anyone else into this shit.

"So...is there anything I can do to help?" she asked quietly. "I hate feeling useless...and I wanna be able to protect Skylar incase something goes wrong."

"Well, we could teach you a few things I suppose," Sam decided. "I can do as I've done for both of you and put sigils on her and the child," Castiel offered.

"Yeah...but wait until Sky's awake...I don't need her waking up crying," Dean sighed. "What are they?" Rose asked. "Angel and Demon wards...it'll make sure you can't get possessed," Sam supplied. "Alright, let's get this over with," she nodded. "Really not how I'd spend my day, but hey...When in Rome yeah?"

Castiel offered for Rose to take a seat and he stood over her. "This may be a bit unpleasant," he muttered before touching just below her collar bone, white hot pain searing through her for a moment as he carved the markings into her bones.

She cried out for a moment before biting her lip and fighting through the pain. "Unpleasant is _not_ the word I would use for that," she grit.

"My apologies," the angel stated, looking up for a moment. "I have to go. I'll be back later to do the same for Skylar."

"Alright...keep your phone on just in case something happens," Dean sighed, rubbing his neck. With a short nod, Castiel was gone and the trio was left alone. "Is your chest supposed to hurt this bad?" Rose complained.

"It'll die down soon," Dean promised. "Want me to see if I can find any pain killers in the cabinet?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks," she sighed. "You know, this is really not how I saw my day going. I was gonna get some breakfast and then relax, maybe work on Honey a little and then have a pint."

"Honey?" Sam questioned as Dean walked into the hallway. "Don't tell me you named your car too..."

"Course I did," she smirked. "And what do you mean too?" "Dean calls the Impala...he calls it Baby," Sam sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Hey! She is not an it," Dean called.

Rose laughed, a grin on her lips. "You'll fit in just fine at the shop."

"So that mean I've got a job then?" he asked, shaking a bottle he found in the bathroom to see if any pills were inside.

"I'm pretty sure you will once I talk to John. He'll love you. I'm sure of it," she replied.

"Great," he grinned, tossing her the bottle as he walked into the room. "Cause I know kids ain't cheap."

"I'll talk to him in the morning and see what I can do," she promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well that's one thing off the list then," Dean smirked, flopping down on the couch next to Rose. "So...what kind of metal are we talkin' with Honey?" Sam rolled his eyes and got up from wear he sat. "And the car talk is my queue to go do some research and make some calls to Stanford," he mumbled. "She's a burnt orange, 1970 454 Chevelle SS," Rose grinned, ignoring Sam's comment. She loved any chance to talk shop.

"Damn, nice wheels," he grinned. "I'll have to take a look at her sometime. You saw Baby. I gotta get her cleaned up and give her some TLC. We stay on the road a lot," he sighed.

"Yeah she needs it," she teased. "And do you ever grease your doors? They squeal like a pig."

"Don't start with me woman," he joked. "I've saved the world three times this year. Sorry if my doors squeak."

"Oh I'll start with you however I like, Dean Winchester," she smirked, throwing him a wink. "After all...I am your boss."

"Thought this John guy ran the place," he quipped, though he certainly didn't mind the thought of her being his boss. It was kind of sexy even.

"Oh John runs the place, but I'm the head mechanic, therefore you answer to me, mister," she grinned. "I'll try not to make you work too hard."

"You work me as hard as you want," he smirked, returning her a wink. "I can keep up."

"Whatever you say," she laughed, popping two of the pain pills that Dean had brought her into her mouth. "So...when am I getting this tattoo?"

"Probably later tonight," he replied, leaning back against the couch and pulling the collar of his shirt down. "It'll look like this one."

Rose bit her lip as she examined the tattoo. Oh she was in soooo much trouble. 'Control yourself Rose...you cannot fall for your dead best friend's baby daddy who is now your possible coworker,' she thought.

"It wasn't as painful as it looks, I promise," he chuckled after a moment of her staring.

"It's cute how you think I don't have a tattoo," she smirked, quirking an eyebrow at the hunter.

"I never said I thought you didn't, but you were staring," he pointed out. "What's the other one of?"

Rose stood up, lifted her shirt slightly, and pulled aside the edge of her jeans. On her hip bone was an intricate circular pattern.

Dean's eyes traced along the tattoo and he smirked as Rose let out a small sigh. "It means bad wolf," she informed him.

"That's a language?" he asked. "Yeah...an ancient one only known by one man...well two now actually," she mumbled.

Dean nodded, looking up at Rose when he sensed the change in her demeanor. "This has to do with what you said earlier about being tempered, doesn't it?" he questioned. "You don't have to explain, I know how hard that can be. I know all I need to know about you right now. You care about Skylar, and that's good enough for me."

She gave him a small smile as she adjusted her clothing and sat back down. "Yeah...it does," she mumbled. "And maybe if we get to know each other, I'll tell you one day."

"Yeah well, I won't hold my breath," he promised, getting up and stretching. "I know some things are better off unsaid. I'm gonna go check on my munchkin."

"Alright...I'm gonna go make tea...unless you've gone through all the cabinets and thrown everything out," she mumbled.

"Sam threw out some stuff last night, but I think there are still some tea bags," he replied, heading up the stairs. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time," she smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Skylar had once again insisted on sleeping in Jen's old room. Dean knew he'd have to get her to sleep in her own bed eventually. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers gently through his daughter's hair. "I'm always gonna keep you safe Skylar," he whispered.<p>

Her eyes cracked open and she looked at him for a minute, reality coming to her. "Can I ask you something Daddy?"

"Course you can sweetheart," he smiled. "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay," she mumbled. "I wasn' sleepin' good anyways." The little girl was quiet a moment as she thought about her question, unsure if she wanted to ask him. "Am I like the monsters Daddy?"

Dean sighed heavily and laid down next to her; Skylar scooting over until she was snuggled up against him. "Skylar...you are definitely not like the monsters. You do have a sort of special gift though. There's people in the world that are picked to hear God's word. Apparently you got picked to be one of those people...that means you're a prophet," he tried to explain.

She was quiet, trying to understand as he spoke. "Why though? Does God loves me more?" She didn't know what to think and her little mind needed a way to process.

"I don't know baby...maybe. I think it means that He trusts you too," he mumbled into her hair. "I don't know a lot about prophets other than you might see things called visions once in a while. That means you'll see things that happen before they actually do. You can't talk to anyone about it though- no one except for me, Uncle Sammy, Auntie Rose, or our friend Cas who you'll meet later."

She nodded, letting out a little huff as her cheeks turned red. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to Daddy. What about Milo? Can I tell Milo?" she asked, holding up her bear.

He smirked and kissed her forehead. "You think he can keep a secret?" he asked.

She nodded her head vigorously and held Milo out to Dean. "He knows all my secrets."

"Well then I think we can trust him," he smiled, taking the bear and eyeing it.

"Momma gave him to me and said that Milo would always keep me safe," she smiled, moving to sit in her father's lap.

"I think he will," Dean said, handing her back the bear. "And you know we will too."

"I know," she nodded, giving him a smile. "Is Auntie Rose still here?"

"Yeah...she's downstairs making tea or something," he mumbled. "She does dat," Skylar smiled.

"Are you still tired kiddo?" Dean questioned, playing with his little girl's hair.

"Not really," she mumbled. "Can I go play?"

He wanted to hold her forever, to keep her safe. "Yeah, go ahead. If you need me or uncle Sammy, you call us, okay?" He stated, forcing a smile.

"M'kay," she nodded, kissing his cheek. "I love you Daddy." Dean's heart melted and a wide grin split across his face. "I love you too baby girl," he smiled, "Now go play."

* * *

><p>The hunter got up and sighed, heading back downstairs to find Rose and Sam in the kitchen drinking tea and watching the news. It was airing a story about the man in the diner. "What have they got to say so far?"<p>

"Nothing crazy... the guy driving the car had a seizure and crashed through the building. He died, but the guy who he hit- the one with the broken neck- is surprisingly stable," Sam replied.

"Are you serious?" Dean questioned. "I was sure he was a goner. To be honest I think that's a bit unsettling."

"I think he's damn lucky," Rose mumbled into her mug.

"Too lucky?" Sam asked, looking at Dean and raising a brow. It reminded him of that damned rabbit's foot that had been in their dad's storage unit, though it had been destroyed.

"Naw...probably just regular old luck- or the big Guy needing him for something," Dean shrugged before he eyed the mug in his brother's hands. "Are you drinking tea?" he questioned.

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged. "It's good." Rose grinned. "There's more over in the pot if you want some," she offered.

"I don't drink _tea_," he scoffed, pulling a face as he checked the fridge for beer. He thought he'd seen some.

"Oh come on, do you even know if you like it?" Rose laughed. "Just give it a try."

"But it's like a lame version of coffee," he complained.

"Just try the tea Dean," Sam sighed. "I didn't think I liked it either, but what can I say. Rose is good."

"Alright fine...I don't even know how to fix it though," he muttered. "I'll do it for you," Rose smirked, getting up and brushing past him. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Either black or with a little sugar depending on how I'm feeling," he muttered, leaning against the counter.

"Alright," she chuckled lightly, pouring some tea into a mug for him. "Try this and if you don't like it, we'll try it with sugar."

The hunter took it, inspecting it a bit before he took a small sip and frowned. "Not too bad, but let's see how the sugar goes..."

Rose rolled her and took the mug from him; putting a bit of sugar in it before handing it back. "There...try that. And try not to insult the national drink of my people," she teased.

He took a sip and looked pleasantly surprised as he sat down next to Sam. "Fine, you win. It's good."

"Ha! Yes!" she grinned before he phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw one Mr. John Smith calling. "It's John...I left him a message about getting you a job. Lemme go talk to him," she said quickly before she skipped out the door.

"She's way too happy for the day we've had," Dean muttered, rubbing his tired eyes. "I like that she's upbeat," Sam shrugged.

"I'm trying not to focus on the fact that I find her extremely attractive," his brother replied. "I really don't need to screw this up."

"Yeah, I think at the moment that's the last thing you need to think about," Sam chuckled as Rose's laughter could be heard from outside.

"Hope she's not laughing at me," Dean mumbled, watching her through the window. "I'm sure she's not," Sam assured. "So, this guy...I think he'd fit in really well at the shop," Rose said, sitting down on the bench by the window; her laughter from the quick story John had told her dying down.

"Well, you have a knack for those things," John replied. "I can set him up an interview tomorrow if you think he'll take it."

"Just say when and I'll make him be there. He really needs the job. He's Skylar's father..." she sighed.

She smiled, hugging him back lightly. "I try," she laughed. "Now, I remember something about getting a tattoo today, yeah?"

"I'll draw up the ward," Sam said, grabbing the pen and pad of paper that he had on the table next to his computer.

"You mind watching Skylar since I'm apparently the one paying for this thing?" Dean asked, watching him as he drew it from memory.

"Nope...she in her room playing?" Sam asked. "Yeah...just check on her once in a while...or go play with her or something," Dean replied.

"I think I can manage to take care of a kid for a few hours Dean," Sam chuckled, finishing off his tea. "Stay safe and I'll see you guys soon."

"See you soon," Rose smiled, following Dean out the door and out to the car. "So...where are you gonna get it?" he asked as they climbed in. "I'm thinking my shoulder," she replied.

"Not a bad place," he smirked. "Mine and Sammy's are in the same spot. I know a lady that had one on her back side once... that was a whole new level of weird though. We actually have a book series. Only other prophet I know wrote it about us," he sighed.

"You guys are so weird," she laughed. "But I'm used to weird so I don't mind it. And as far as tattoo placement, I could get a matching one if you'd really like." Oh she had far too much fun teasing him. Why did it have to come so naturally?

"I wouldn't protest," he shrugged, "But I don't know if it's exactly proper for me to see my new boss's chest."

"I had no idea you were so into manners," Rose grinned. "I think I'll stick with the shoulder though."

"I'm not normally," he chuckled, obviously amused. "I really can't screw this up though."

"The job? You're not gonna screw it up," she mumbled, looking out the window. "You're a car guy Dean."

"So?" he chuckled. "I meant with you. I didn't want to get to personal, you know... make things weird."

"Things are going to get personal at some point Dean...I mean no offense, but I'm basically going to be helping you raise your daughter."

Dean sighed, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to you know."

"Too late...been doing that her whole life," she smiled.

"Well, I'm glad she has someone who cares about her. It's good for her to still have a woman in her life," he chuckled.

"It'd be better if it was her mum, but I'll do I guess," she smiled, shrugging a bit.

"You're gonna be great for her," the hunter assured her; they pulled up at the tattoo parlor not long after.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Castiel had reappeared next to Sam. "Is the girl awake?"<p>

"Her name's Skylar and yeah she's playing in her room," Sam replied. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Castiel followed Sam upstairs, a slight frown on his lips. Of course he knew her name. He knew all the names of the prophets. He didn't see a reason to be upset though for stating what she was.

"Hey Sky?" Sam said as he poked his head through the door. "Hi," she smiled, "Who's he?" Sam looked over at Castiel who was standing to his side and gestured him into the room. "This is our friend Castiel. You can call him Cas. He's an angel." Skylar got up from the little table and chairs in the corner and offered her his hand to shake. "Hi Uncle Cas," she grinned. "Daddy told me 'bout you."

"Really?" He asked, smiling a bit. She had Dean's eyes. "Has he already told you what you can do?"

"Sorta...I think I get it," she mumbled. "You're supposed to shake it."

Castiel looked down and took her tiny hand in his. Humans and their greeting rituals... he found it funny that it was so deeply instilled in her at such a young age. "My apologies," he half smiled.

She shook his hand before she pulled away and went back to where she's been coloring. "Do you like to color?" she asked Castiel.

The angel tilted his head as he squinted at the papers and crayons that littered the little table. "I don't know. I never have."

"You've never colored!?" Skylar exclaimed, gawking at him. The expression on her face made Sam chuckle to himself.

"Uh, no. Angels don't grow up the way humans do," he tried to explain. "Do you want me to color with you?" He had come to give her the sigils as he had to Rose, but he almost didn't want to, knowing it would hurt her.

"Yes please," she grinned, pulling out some more paper and crayons. "You don't look like an angel," she mumbled after a bit. "Where's your wings?"

"I..." he started, trying to think of a way she could understand. "I hide my wings, because a lot of people would be scared by them."

"Oh...I see. You don't want people to be scared," she nodded as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

He nodded, going back to the picture of the kitten he had drawn, though it wasn't the best in the world. "That's right," he agreed. "Maybe one day I'll show them to you."

"Okay," she beamed. "I bet they're pretty." Castiel was putty in the little girl's hands.

"All angels wings are pretty," he nodded, looking up at Sam who was watching them from the doorway. "What? Why are you smirking? Have I said something funny?"

"No," Sam chuckled. "It's just...it's cute the way you act with her. I'm not surprised though- you act pretty childish sometimes."

Castiel tilted his head, not understanding, though he wasn't surprised that he didn't. "Skylar, there was something I needed to do," the angel muttered. "It might hurt, and I had to do it to Rose too. It's to help keep the monsters away from you, okay?"

"Will you kiss the boo-boo better?" she asked quietly. "My momma always did that." Castiel looked to Sam and crinkled his brow. "Uhm I suppose so," he mumbled. "Daddy said momma's in heaven...if you're an angel...have you seen her?" Skylar asked.

Castiel was quiet a moment and sighed. "No I haven't," he admitted. "Heaven is a very big place. I promise though if I do, I'll tell her you love her."

"Thank you," she whispered, letting out a little huff. "I miss her, but she's in heaven so it's okay I guess."

Cas sighed, hating what he was about to do. "I am gonna do what I need to now," he breathed. "I promise it will be over in a moment."

"Okay," she mumbled, reaching out and squeezing his hand before she closed her eyes. Getting hurt without knowing before hand was one thing, but knowing it was coming was a whole other story.

Castiel took his free hand and placed it on her little collar bone, moving as quickly as he knew how, trying his best to be gentle though his efforts in that were fruitless.

Skylar let out a whimper and tears rolled down her cheeks as the sigils were carved into her bones. "There now...it's over," Cas sighed, placing a brief kiss to the hand that he held.

Her sobs choked her but she nodded, her little arms going around his neck as she cried.

The angel wasn't sure what to do for a moment before he saw Sam mouth to hug her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft squeeze.

Her crying got softer after a moment and she pulled back, looking at him with a quivering lip. "Now will the monsters stay away?"

"Yes...they should stay away," he nodded. "I'm sorry that hurt, but it was to keep you safe and that's what matters."

She nodded lightly, sniffling as she let go of him and handed him the crudely drawn picture she'd been working on. "You can have it if you want it. It's you and my daddy and uncle Sammy fighting a closet monster."

He took the brightly colored piece of paper and smiled lightly. "Thank you Skylar. I'll treasure it always. Get some rest," he mumbled before getting up and walking back over to Sam.

"She may be tired again soon," he informed the hunter. "I know the pain isn't easy to deal with. I'll be back soon. Things are quiet on the other side. Too quiet."

"Alright, well keep us updated okay?" the hunter nodded. "I will," he nodded before he vanished and they were left alone. "You doing okay squirt?" Sam asked his niece.

"I'm fine," she nodded, looking up at him with bright green eyes. "Is daddy gonna be back soon?"

"Probably. He and Rose had to go somewhere, but they should be back soon," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Your eyes are pretty too," she mumbled, her little hand touching his face. "They look like my momma's."

He gave her a small smile and leaned into her hand. "Thank you," he smiled. "I'm gonna go call your dad and see if he and Rose can go by the store on the way home, okay?"

She nodded before getting a small smile. "Can you see if daddy can bring orange juice?"

"Sure thing," he nodded. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Skylar went back to playing with her toys as Sam headed downstairs, already dialing Dean

"Hey, what's up Sammy?" Dean said as he picked up. "Everything okay with Skylar?"

"Yeah, she's good. Cas came by so she's hidden now. I was just gonna see if you guys could stop at the store. Get whatever you think we need, and you also have a special request for orange juice," he replied.

"Well I'll see what I can do," he chuckled. "Rose is almost finished up here and then we'll get some groceries." The older Winchester was quiet for a moment before he sighed heavily. "Did she hurt a lot when Cas carved the sigils?"

"She cried a little and hugged him, but he was good with her and he tried to be as gentle as possible," Sam assured him. "She's strong, just like her old man."

"Hey, I'm not old," Dean grumbled. "But I'm glad she's okay. Tell her I'll be home soon, okay?" "Will do," Sam sighed. They hung up just as Rose was finishing up. "Alright, I'm done. Dean, what do ya think?" she asked.

"Not half bad," Dean grinned before they covered the fresh tattoo with a white bandage. "We need to stop and get some food on the way home."

"Good thing I'm going with you then," she smirked. "Skylar's a picky one. Jen and I were working on more vegetables though."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that'll be more Sam's area than mine," the older hunter laughed. "Heck, I'm a grown man and I don't like them now."

"Well then I'll just have to train you," she teased. "Come on, let's get going- you're gonna need a good night's sleep for your interview."

Dean led her back out to the impala. It had been a hell of a long day and she was right. Some rest sounded good, and he'd still have to make dinner when they got home. "Yeah, you're probably right. What should we do for dinner tonight that Sky'll eat?"

"Tell you what, let me cook for you guys tonight. You can relax, have a few beers. It's been a long day after all," Rose smiled as they headed in the direction of the store that she had indicated.

"You sure?" He asked. "I don't want to take advantage of you. You're ready doing a lot for me."

"It's fine. I'll like to cook and something tells me that you and Sam haven't done that in quite a while," she smirked.

"Yeah, not for a long time," Dean admitted. "As kids I always cooked for Sammy. Took care of him, ya know?"

"That's really sweet you know? Sam told me about your lives- about how you grew up. That must have been really rough," she mumbled.

"It wasn't easy," he shrugged, pulling into the parking lot. "But we got by."

"Well as far as I can tell, you both grew up to be incredible men," Rose smiled.

Her words made him smile, though they hurt to hear because there was a small part of him that would never agree. "Thanks," he smirked. It didn't take too long between the two of them to grab what they needed and before long, they were headed to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Skylar practically tackled Dean when they walked through the door. "Hey munchin," he laughed. "I missed you!" she said, hugging his legs. "I missed you too," he smiled, "We weren't gone for very long though."

"Felt like a long time to me," she mumbled, her face buried in his pants leg. "Did you get orange juice?"

"Course we did," he grinned, walking over to the counter to put the bags down; dragging Skylar with him. "You asked for it, didn't you?"

"Hmmm," she nodded. "I met uncle Cas. I like him he's nice. Guess what else Daddy!"

"What else princess?" he smirked, picking her up and sitting her on the counter. Rose and Sam chuckled at the nickname and Dean glared at them before turning his attention back to his daughter.

"I taught him how to color! He never colored before!" She exclaimed as if the thought was simply baffling. "I gave him a picture too. Of you, him, and uncle Sammy. You were fighting a closet monster."

"Well I bet he loved it," Dean chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Now Auntie Rose is gonna cook us dinner. Do you want to come hang out with me or help her?"

She thought for a moment before she stared to smile brightly. "I wanna help auntie Rose."

"Alright, well then we'll get out of your hair ladies," he smirked. "Come on Sam."

The younger hunter nodded, following after him. "I'm glad she's so taken with you. It could've gone a lot worse."

"I know right? Really dogged the bullet on that one. I think part of is that she doesn't have anyone left," Dean sighed.

"Well, she has us at least," Sam pointed out, tuning on the TV as he sat down on the couch.

"Thank God," he sighed, flopping down next to him. "So I told Rose I don't want to get too personal," he mumbled after a bit.

"Yeah? And how did that go?" he questioned, lowering his voice as he glanced to the other room.

"She said no matter what, things were gonna get personal. She has a point, but it's hard...damn hard Sammy. She's gorgeous and we've got a ton in common. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to flirt with her?" he groaned.

"If you like her all that much then just give it a try Dean, I mean, you never know, right? Maybe it would be a good thing," Sam advised.

"I can't focus on that right now...I just found out about Skylar yesterday," he sighed. "Besides, she's my boss now."

"I'm not saying right now, but maybe in the future," Sam shrugged as laughter erupted from the kitchen.

"She's really good for Skylar," Dean smirked. "I honestly don't know if we could do this without her help- especially now that we know Sky's a prophet. I'm still angry about that by the way."

"There's nothing us or Cas could have done about it," Sam sighed. "Besides, with you as her dad are you really surprised?"

"I guess not, but I can dream can't I?" He mumbled, "I'm gonna go get a beer, you want one?"

"Sure, thanks," Sam nodded, flipping through the channels, trying to find something good.

"So what's so funny in here?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Rose turned to him, part of her face covered in flour while most of Skylar was a powder white. "I promise we'll clean it!" The little girl exclaimed quickly, worry evident on her face. "We heard from Sam that you like pie so we were going to surprise you with one for dessert, but someone dropped the bag of flour," Rose added.

Dean laughed loudly and grabbed a towel to wipe off Skylar's face. "That was very nice of both of you," he grinned. "Come here...You've got some flour on your face too," he said to Rose.

Rose grinned, stepping a bit closer as Dean wiped it off gently. She didn't know why it struck her as funny. Maybe just because Dean didn't seem like the kind of guy to have gentle in his vocabulary. "Thanks," she chuckled. "We'll get this cleaned up. Dinner's almost ready. I hope you like Shepherd's pie

"Well it's meat and pie so yeah," he grinned. "I'll let Sam know it's almost done." He looked down at his daughter and chuckled. "Let's go hose you off in the backyard," he smirked. "You look like a ghost."

"But... why can't I just have a bath?" She questioned, never having been hosed off before. She didn't understand why this was needed.

"Because you're covered in flour and I don't need the rest of he house to match," he replied. "Come on you."

Skylar took her father's hand and followed him outside. The night air was still warm and Dean turned on the porch light before walking around the side of the house with her and grabbing the hose. "Ready munchkin?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "Go daddy, go!" He turned on the water and held the hose over her head. "It's cold!" she gasped.

"I'll get you in and warmed up, I promise," he stated, hurrying as fast as he could to get the rest of the flour off. Once he thought it was good enough he turned off the hose and took off his over shirt, wrapping her in it. "Come on, lets get you dried off and into some dry clothes. I'll get you hot chocolate, okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed, her teeth chattering as Dean picked her up and rubbed her arms. He got her dried off and into pajamas and by the time they were finished, dinner was done.

The four of them sat around the table, eating, laughing and finally getting a chance to relax. It had been a hell of a day, and this was still just the beginning of a long road ahead.

* * *

><p>Dean was actually nervous for his interview the next day. He desperately needed a job if he wanted to provide for Skylar. "Alright...Daddy's gotta go make some bacon now," he mumbled to his daughter before he left. "I'll be back later. Be good for Uncle Sammy."<p>

She didn't really understand. There was bacon in the fridge, but she nodded. "I will daddy. I love you."

His heart melted every time she said those three little words. "I love you too munchin," he smiled, grabbing his keys before he was out the door.

Rose met him at the shop and gave him a smile, leaning on the hood of her car. "Right on time. I'm glad to see it."

"So I take it this is Honey," he smirked, gesturing to the car. "Yeah...isn't she gorgeous?" she grinned.

"Not bad," he nodded. Really damned nice actually." He looked up toward the garage. "So this John guy here yet?"

"Yeah. He's in the office," she nodded. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Dean followed her into the garage and through to the office. She knocked on the door and poked her head through the door. "John?"

Hazel eyes met hers and John smiled brightly. "Morning," he grinned. "This is Dean, I presume?"

"Morning," she smiled, tugging the hunter through the door. "And yeah, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is John Smith."

John Smith? Dean knew a alias a mile away, hell he was the king of them. "Nice to meet you," he smiled none the less. "Rose here tells me you're another gear head."

"Yeah, I'm great with cars. Built out my impala more times than I can count. Done some work on a few others too," he nodded.

"Rose also tells me you're in a bit of a bind, being a new father and all," John mentioned. "You seem like a good guy Dean. I don't see why I shouldn't give you a chance."

"Really? John thank you," Dean grinned, shaking his hand. "Seriously, thanks. I really needed this."

"Well, Rose seems to like you, and I trust her judgment," he nodded, shaking his hand as well. "I'll see you first think in the morning unless she can put you to work today."

"I think I could find something for you to do," Rose smirked. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The hunter followed her, feeling John watching them the whole time. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the boss had a thing for ya."

"Uhm well we sorta used to be together," she mumbled. "So these are the oil hoses. And over there are the tool boxes."

"Wait, you dated your boss?" He questioned, slightly surprised. Oh this could get interesting.

"Wasn't my boss when we dated," she sighed. "Besides, doesn't matter."

"Okay, sorry, I didn't meant to step on toes," he sighed, looking around at what she was explaining. "Seems pretty orderly."

"Well John likes to keep things as neat as possible- even in a garage. He's quirky, but it works," she continued, shrugging off his previous comment.

"Well, I'll do my best to keep up with it all," he grinned. "What you got for me? I have some old clothes in the Impala. I can change and get to work."

"There's a jumpsuit in your locker," she smirked, leading him to the locker room. "And there's an old Mustang that I think could use your skilled hands."

"I can do that," he grinned, opening up his locker and stepping into the jumpsuit as Rose did the same. "I'll hop right on it, give it some good TLC and a once over. She'll be good as new."

"Good," she smirked, tying the sleeve of her jumpsuit around her waist and a red bandana in her hair. "It's what you got hired for." Dean couldn't help but think she looked liked a sexy Rosie the Riveter.

Dean gave her a smirk and walked over to the Mustang, getting his work day into full swing.

* * *

><p>That day, moved forward into many more as he began to make a name for himself at the shop for his work. Not to mention things for once, seeming to go smoothly at home. Sam had started school, and soon, Skylar would be in kindergarten. Despite her being a prophet, he wanted her to try to have a normal life.<p>

"Hey Rose, I meant to ask earlier. Sky wanted to know if you could come over for dinner. I promised her I'd ask you," Dean smiled as he was elbow deep in an engine one afternoon. "Plus I was kinda hoping you'd come over. I need some adult company since Sam's been camped out at the library all week.

"Sure," she called over from the car she herself was changing the transmission on. "I've got nothing better to do tonight. Besides, since Sam's been there in the mornings I haven't seen the tyke in a bit. Though I guess she really isn't so little now is she?"

"I know...I can't believe she's starting school in a week," he sighed. "But yeah, I'm glad you're coming over."

John, who'd been walking about the shop had heard their conversation and couldn't help the little flares of jealousy that rose up in his mind. "How goes it you two?" He questioned, walking over to lean on Dean's large tool box.

"Pretty good. Radiator's busted, but it's nothing I can't fix," Dean smiled, pulling his hands out and cleaning them off on a rag.

"I meant in general, but work updates are always good too," he grinned. "I mean Dean, you've worked here what? Four months now? I feel like I barely know you."

"Uhm well there's not much to tell really," he chuckled. "I guess we could get a beer sometime though."

"Sounds like a plan," He nodded. "Tomorrow night then?"

"Uhm yeah, sounds good," he nodded. "Brilliant. Keep up the good work," John grinned before walking away. "Your ex is going to interrogate me," Dean whispered once they were alone again.

"He will not," Rose laughed, glancing over to him. "He agreed for us to break up. It isn't like that between us anymore, besides, it isn't like we've done anything wrong. Even if we did, it's none of his business."

"I'm still getting that vibe from him," he muttered.

"So tell him whatever he wants to know," she shrugged. "Sure there are some things to hide, but nothing about me."

"Yeah...alright," he sighed, thinking about how he was hiding his feelings from her.

Once Rose was finished up she closed the hood on the car and grinned. "I'm gonna head home and shower before I come to your place. Meet you there?"

"Yeah I'll see you there," he smiled. Skylar was thrilled of course to learn that Rose was coming her dinner. Dean showered and even put on a little cologne before he and Skylar went to make spaghetti.

"You smell pretty daddy," the little girl giggled as she helped him, handing him things as he needed them.

"Thank you baby," he smiled. "Thought I'd put some cologne on."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him curiously. "Did you think you stink?"

"No, I just thought it could be nice," he mumbled, putting the noodles in the boiling water.

"Okay," she nodded, giving him a small smile as the doorbell rang. "Auntie Rose is here!" Skylar exclaimed, running for the door.

"What did I say about answering the door?" he called. "Wait till you get there," she sighed.

"That's right," he nodded, walking over where she was jumping about impatiently. "Hey," Dean smiled opening the door. "Okay, now you may hug her."

"Auntie Rose!" Skylar beamed, hugging the woman tightly. "Hello darling!" Rose grinned, picking her up. "Oh you're getting so big!"

"I know! Daddy said I have to start school next week," she hummed, not really understanding what that meant. Her Uncle Sammy was in school though, so she got to be big like him.

"You do," she smiled, setting her down. "Come on, let's go inside." She gave Dean a smile and shook the bottle of wine in her hand. "I brought ourselves a little treat."

"Sounds good," he smiled, "I can put it in the fridge to chill till after Sky goes to bed."

"Sounds perfect," she grinned, handing it to him before Skylar pulled her away to go play until dinner was done.

* * *

><p>The evening raced by, Sam calling to say he'd be late. "I'll be back in a few. I'm gonna put Munchkin to bed," Dean informed Rose as she washed up the dishes.<p>

"I don't wanna go to bed," Skylar pouted. "How about I read you a story?" Dean suggested. "Alright, fine," she sighed.

The hunter carried his daughter upstairs and told her to get changed and pick out a book. She was finally sleeping in her own room again, which was making things a little easier on him.

She picked one out about a brave princess and a prince who wanted to win her heart. It was her favorite story; Dean practically had it memorized. He read her the story and soon he was back downstairs and flopping down on the couch.

"She out?" Rose questioned, seeing the tired expression on his face. "The kitchen is spotless, and here, is your wine."

He nodded and gratefully took the glass. "If I have to read that damn story one more time, I'm gonna tear my eyes out," he muttered, downing half the glass. "And thank you for the wine."

"No problem," She laughed, taking a sip of her own. "You do know why she loves it so much don't you?"

"Not a clue...figured it was cause she's obsessed with princesses," he mumbled.

"It's because she wants to be brave like you Dean," she explained. "She knows she isn't normal. Don't you think that scares her?"

"I'm sure it does, but I've tried to keep things as normal as possible."

"I know, but you have to remember she's only just turned five," she sighed. "You want more wine?"

"Yes...I desperately want more wine," he sighed. He'd tried to drink less since becoming a father, but sometimes he just needed to unwind.

Rose got his glass as well as hers and sauntered off into the kitchen. "I'm proud of you though. You're doing great with her," she smiled. "Better than the first morning we met by far."

"Well I've been trying really hard, but you've been such a huge help," he grinned.

"I'm just doing what I can for people I care about she shrugged, handing him his glass and sitting down next to him. "It's not a big deal."

"So you care about more than just Sky then?" he teased, sipping his wine.

"Of course I do," she smirked. "You're a hard guy not to care about Dean."

"Really? Most people could give a rat's ass," he chuckled.

"Well, then I'm not most people then am I?" She questioned, raising a brow.

"No, you are most certainly not," Dean mumbled, scooting a bit closer without really realizing it.

Rose smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes turning back to the movie she'd put on. She felt safe, happy...

Dean held his breath for a moment until he finally relaxed and cautiously put his arm around her shoulders. Friends sat like that...right?

"Are you nervous about drinks with John tomorrow?" she questioned after a moment.

"Incredibly," he sighed. "I just have this feeling like he's gonna grill me or something."

"He's a good guy and if anything I think he might be worried about me getting too close," she sighed. "If you want, I can tell him to butt out."

"So you think he's jealous?" he asked. "I don't know...maybe...we have a really intense history," she mumbled.

"Intense?" He questioned, very unsure of what that meant. "You don't have to share if you don't want, but... who am I kidding? Maybe he has a reason to be jealous."

"I just... can you keep a secret Dean?" she asked. "You know I can," he nodded. "Then I think it's time I told you a story," Rose mumbled. She told him the tale of a wonderfully eccentric alien who called himself the Doctor and how she ran away through time and space with him a big blue box. Of course she didn't tell him every tiny detail, but the big things like getting stuck in Pete's world and how John was a metacrisis were definitely included.

The hunter sat speechless for a long time, not saying anything as he absorbed this information. "Okay, I can see why he'd be worried," he nodded after a long time. "That's... wow. I've been through a hell of a lot, but that takes the cake."

"I beat all of your crap?" she asked, surprised. "Yeah...believe it or not you do," he chuckled.

"Well... now you know," she mumbled. "Change how you think of me?"

"No...just makes me think your even more amazing," he replied.

She blushed lightly and took another sip of wine. "I have a feeling things are going to get complicated, aren't they?"

"Maybe," Dean mumbled, leaning in closer. "If you don't want it to, then tell me and I'll stop."

"I wouldn't dare," she smirked, bringing her lips to meet his.

He grinned into the kiss and fumbled with his glass before managing to set it down without parting their lips.

Rose wound her arms around his neck and moved closer, practically straddling his lap as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" she breathed.

"I'm gonna guess about as long as I have...which was the first day I met you," he mumbled. "It's been extremely hard to not do anything...even toned my flirting down." Rose chuckled throatily and nipped his lip. "You don't call that cologne you're wearing flirting? What...you think I didn't notice?"

"Hey now, I thought it was a nice touch," he smirked, sneaking another quick kiss. "I uh... I know this might get tricky, but I'm game if you are."

"Oh it was a very nice touch," she grinned, pressing a kiss to his neck. "And yeah...I think I'm game, but lets keep this to ourselves for now while we figure this out."

He nodded, totally okay with that as he tilted his head, giving her better access. "I know Sam wouldn't care, but that's about it."

"I just mean because of Skylar and work," Rose mumbled as she pressed light kisses up his neck and across his jaw.

"I know," he breathed, his hands resting on her hips as he pulled her closer. "Think we should move in case Sam comes home or Sky gets up?"

"Where did you have in mind?" she grinned, pulling away slightly.

"My... My room maybe?" He breathed. "I changed it around so it's more like mine than Jen's."

"You don't think Skylar will walk in?" she asked quietly. "She knows to knock," Dean informed her. "Then I say Allons-y," Rose grinned. "I have no idea what that means," he chuckled. "It's French for 'let's go'," she smirked.

Dean picked Rose up in his arms and took her up the stairs. Their night was spent together, just like Dean had wanted from the beginning, and despite his nerves, he couldn't have been happier.

"I've gotta go," she mumbled as they lay in bed; Dean half asleep. He'd been right, they room was different. It was good though...he needed to make it his own. "Just stay here," he muttered, pulling her closer. "You know I can't," she whispered, kissing him softly before she pulled back the covers. She shivered from the light chill.

"Why?" he questioned. "We could get up early before Skylar. It's fine." Inwardly he wondered if she was regretting what they'd just done.

"Alright...but we can't oversleep..." she relented after a moment. "I just don't want to confuse her, ya know?"

"I agree," he nodded. "Besides, I can come up with something," he shrugged, pulling her back to him.

She pulled the blankets back over them both and snuggled against him. "Make sure the alarm's set."

"It is," he nodded, turning to double check. "It's set and ready to go off in three hours."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to have a day off tomorrow," she sighed contently. "I can sleep all day...you should see if Sam can watch Sky- you could come over."

"I need to spend some time with her," he sighed. "I would love to though. I'm just out a lot with work, so we don't get much time. I promised I'd take her to the park tomorrow."

"That's alright, I understand...besides, you've got your date with John tomorrow," she smirked. "John...shit he's gonna kill me," he muttered. "Stop. Worrying. And. Go. To. Sleep," Rose sighed, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Dean sighed, nodding a bit. He supposed he didn't have to tell John the truth about everything. "Night Rose."

"G'Night Dean," she yawned, snuggling against him and almost immediately falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few hours after they'd finally gotten to sleep, the alarm went off and Dean slapped at it until he managed to turn it off. "Gotta love mornings," he grumbled.

"I _hate_ mornings," Rose grumbled, burying her face in his chest.

"Yeah, me too. I was being sarcastic," he sighed, stretching lightly.

"I've gotta go...Sky'll be up soon," she mumbled, pushing herself up and out of bed. She quickly got dressed and threw her hair into a ponytail. "Have fun today...and just be casual with John later," she smiled, giving Dean a kiss.

"Yeah, right," Dean sighed, flopping back onto the bed once she was gone. "Because that's gonna be so easy to do..."

* * *

><p>He tried not to think about the drinks date he'd made with his boss; instead trying to concentrate on his daughter during the day. When the evening rolled around however, and he was pulled up in front of the bar, Dean was a nervous wreck.<p>

"It's gonna be fine," he told himself as he walked in and took a seat at the bar, not seeing John yet. Maybe for once he'd get lucky and he'd forget.

Five minutes later though, John Smith walked into the bar and gave Dan a toothy grin when he spotted him. He saddled over and took the seat to his left. "Hiya Dean. What say you to getting a table once I order a pint?" he asked.

"I say that's fine by me," he nodded, though really that was the last thing he wanted, a table meant more privacy.

"Great," he nodded. "I'll get a beer and some nibbles and you can find us a place to sit."

Dean nodded, walking over to a table sitting down casually though his mind was racing as he pressed his own beer to his lips. Who even says nibbles?

John rejoined him a few minutes later and set the plate of wings he'd ordered between them. "How was your day Dean-o?" he asked.

"Pretty good," he nodded. "I spent it with my daughter and my brother. What about yourself?"

"Caught up on paperwork," he shrugged. "So...you and Rose and awfully close...it's wonderful of her to be helping you with such a tough situation." 'So right into then are we?' Dean thought. "Yeah, she's really great for helping me out," he nodded.

"She spends a lot of time at your place then, yeah?" John questioned, taking a sip of his beer.

"Well she helps with Skylar so yeah, I guess she does," Dean mumbled into his glass.

"I see," John nodded lightly, grabbing a wing. "Look, John, if you want to know if there's something there, you can just ask," Dean sighed.

"Alright fine...what are your intentions with Rose?" he questioned bluntly in between bites.

"I don't know at this point," he replied honestly. I won't lie. I do have feelings for her, and I assure you that I'd never hurt her. As I'm sure you're aware, our predicament is an odd one," he replied.

"Quite...and as I'm sure _you're_ aware, Rose and I were involved- quite involved. If you ever hurt her in any way, you'll have me to deal with. And believe me Dean...you don't want to get on my bad side," he said in a hushed tone.

"I thought I was pretty clear when I just said that I had no intention of hurting her," the hunter replied, not backing down. "I'm not afraid of you John. I respect you, and I respect what the two of you had, but I will not fear you."

"Don't do anything wrong and you'll have no reason to," John replied lightly.

Dean sighed, taking another swig of his beer. "There, with that out of the way, we can actually enjoy the evening, unless that was all you wanted."

"Nonsense...like I said, I barely know you Dean," he smirked. "I want to know your hobbies...what kind of music you like...what you did before you came to work for me. What makes Dean Winchester tick?"

"Well, my hobbies apparently include playing with dolls and having tea parties, that's what happens when you have a five year old," he chuckled. "I'm a classic rock fan... I hunt," he shrugged. "I always did little odd jobs."

"Oh you hunt? Big game?" he asked. "Never was a fan of guns myself," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, there's been some big game," he chuckled. "I've grown up around them all my life."

"Odd...interesting, but still odd," he smirked. "I hope you've got your guns locked up safely- don't need little hands getting ahold of them."

"Of course I do," he nodded. "That would be the last thing I need."

"You know, Rose won't say it, but she's always wanted children of her own. I think she sees Skylar as a daughter figure," he commented.

"I think so too," Dean agreed. "Her being there is good for Sky too. She loves her so much."

"Especially considering she lost her mother at such a young age," he sighed. "Terribly tragic it is."

"Yeah, I just wish I'd stuck around," Dean sighed. "I wish Jen would have told me..."

"She didn't tell you about Skylar? Well allow me to apologize for what I thought wrongly of you...I thought you'd walked out," he mumbled.

"I've made a lot of stupid mistakes John, but after being raised by only one parent, I could never do that to a kid," Dean sighed.

"Good on you Dean...seriously I mean that," he nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

There was part of the problem, Dean realized. No wonder John had been afraid of him hurting Rose. He'd thought he'd hurt Jen. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"You're welcome," he smiled softly. They ended up chatting for a few hours; discovering they had more in common than expected.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening, close to eight when Dean got home. "Hey munchkin!" He called as he walked in the door.<p>

"Daddy!" Skylar exclaimed as she ran towards him and into his arms. "I missed you."

"I was only gone for a few hours kiddo," he smirked, looking up to see Sam coming downstairs.

"I still missed you," she said, hugging his leg.

He picked her up in his arms and groaned. "You're getting too heavy for this kid," he laughed. "How was she tonight Sammy?"

"Good, wouldn't eat all her broccoli, but otherwise she was good, weren't you kiddo?" He smirked.

"I don't like them," she grumbled. "Broccoli is icky."

"I think so too, but I'm trying to get better at eating vegetables so you have to too," he smirked.

"Or we could not eat them together instead!" She giggled.

"I don't think Uncle Sammy is gonna let us off that easy," he chuckled. "Good try though."

She let out another giggle and Dean set her down. "Should I get dressed for bed Daddy?"

"Mhmm and I'll be up to read to you and tuck you in in just I'm a minute," he smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Okay," she beamed running upstairs as Sam sat down on the couch. "I wasn't going to say anything with her down here, but she had another vision tonight Dean..."

"Shit..." he breathed, sitting down next to him. "Is she okay? She seems fine though..."

"It wasn't as violent this time," he commented. "It was about something on television. She was saying lines before they said them on TV, but it was a movie she'd never seen before. I'm not even sure she realized she was doing it. What bothers me though, is a picture she drew not long after." As he spoke, Sam drew a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

"Please tell me this isn't who I think this is..." he muttered, tracing the edges of the drawing with his finger. "You mean Crowley? It's a crude drawing, but yeah...I think it is," Sam sighed.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do now? I mean, is he gonna start coming after her?" Dean muttered. "I don't know what to think here."

"I don't know Dean...maybe. I think we need to talk to Cad. He said she would be safe," he sighed.

Dean nodded, letting out a sigh. "I'll give him a ring once I tuck her in."

"Good call. You want me to call Rose and let her know what's going on?" He asked.

"Not yet," Dean decided. "I wanna know what's going on first."

"Alright," he nodded. "You eat yet?" "Yeah I ate at the bar," he sighed before heading up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Dean could hear Skylar's voice as he took each step, but then she paused and he heard what he'd silently been praying he wouldn't- the gravely accent that belonged to the King of Hell himself. "Come in Dean," his voice wafted. "I don't bite."<p>

"Sky...go to Uncle Sammy goodnight and stay there until I come get you, okay?" He muttered gas he walked into the room.

"But why Daddy? Your friend was telling me a story," she smiled, swinging her little arms at her sides.

He crouched down next to her and held her hand in his. "Because I said so munchkin," he said. "I need to talk to _my friend_."

"Okay, can he finish telling me the story later?" She asked before heading to the door.

"I don't think so baby. I'll tell you a story though, okay?" He sighed, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Okay, good night Mister," she beamed before running down the stairs to Uncle Sammy.

The hunter got to his feet and stared down the demon. "How the hell did you get in here?" he growled.

"The girl smudged one of the wardings on the window by mistake," he explained. "Give me some credit though Dean. I didn't even touch a hair on her head. I'm not stupid."

"Doesn't mean you won't," he countered. "You know what she is...you know she's my daughter. I'm sure you've got your sick plans." Dean got up in the King of Hell's face and grit his teeth. "Fair warning, she's not only protected by heaven, but me and Sam as well. And you can be sure as hell I'm not letting you anywhere near her."

"You've already failed at that," Crowley smirked. "There are things that I know about your little darling dearest that even the angels don't know Dean-o."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he growled.

"Well, for starters, did you know there are more than one type of profit?" he smirked.

"What are talking about more than one type?" he muttered, his brow furrowing slightly.

"There are prophets of Heaven, as you well know, and then, every so often, a very special child is born Dean, and those children are prophets of Hell," he informed him.

"You're lying...there's no such thing," Dean said. "Fine, don't believe me...or call down your little angel boyfriend and confirm what I just said," Crowley shrugged.

"He's already told me that she belongs to heaven," Dean grit. "How else could I have found her since you're hidden from demons, Dean?" Crowley challenged.

"Get out of my house or I'll make you leave. Come here again and I'll kill you before you even get through the door," he countered.

"Fine, but when she starts seeing things even your nightmares don't amount to, then don't come crying to me," the demon spat.

"Out. Now," Dean grit, staring him down. "Happy trails, Dean," Crowley smirked before he was gone a moment later.

* * *

><p>Dean took the stairs back down two at a time as Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "Should I call Cas? Sky said you were talking to your friend in black."<p>

"Yeah, time to call Cas," he nodded, pulling Skylar over to the couch and looking him over. Crowley said he didn't touch her, but he wanted to make sure.

"What's wrong Daddy?" She questioned, her little brows furrowed. "Where did your friend go?"

"Skylar, did he lay a finger on you at all?" he asked, ignoring her question. "Did you get hurt in any way?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "He was nice Daddy. He was telling me a story."

"What was the story about baby? I need you tell me everything you can remember," he said softly.

"It was about you Daddy," she smiled. "He said that he's known you a long time."

"What else did he say?" he asked softly.

"He said he wanted to be my friend too," she recalled. "I think he was nervous though."

"Skylar, I need you to listen to me very carefully. That man is not my friend. Remember how I told you about monsters? He's one of them. I know that he doesn't look like one, but it's a mask...he's a very bad man and you shouldn't trust anything he says," he explained. In the background, he heard Sam calling Castiel.

"He didn't seem like a monster Daddy," she sniffled, looking down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be bad."

Dean's face fell and he sighed heavily. "Come here princess," he mumbled, pulling her into his lap. "You weren't bad...you just didn't know. I promised I'd always keep you safe and I meant that."

"I won't talk to him anymore Daddy," she promised as Sam hung up. "He should be here in a minute."

"Alright," he sighed, "Sky, Cas is gonna see if he can figure anything out and then I'm gonna put you to bed okay?"

"Okay," she nodded as the flutter of wings was heard. "Hi Uncle Cas," Skylar beamed. "I missed you!"

Castiel gave her a small smile and a short hug when the little girl rushed over and hugged his legs. "I missed you too," he mumbled.

"I assume Sam told you what happened, or at least what he knows," Dean sighed. "Is there more than one kind of prophet Cas?"

"It thought it was a myth...I'd have to look into her soul to see if I could find anything unique," he replied.

"Right, more pain like then you touched Bobby's right?" Dean questioned.

"Unfortunately yes," the angel sighed heavily.

"Do what you gotta do Cas, I just wanna know my kid isn't a prophet for the freaking devil," he muttered.

Castiel knelt down next to the little girl and put his hands on her shoulders. "Skylar...do you trust me?" he asked. "Course I do," she nodded. "Okay...I need to look into your soul to see something. It's going to hurt a lot, but I'll try to be as quick as possible," he continued.

She bit het lip but nodded, her hands clinging to his trench coat as he reached into her small, trembling frame. This was worse than the pain before and it made her scream, tears rolling down her face.

Dean had cover his ears and clench his jaw to block out her cries. He'd been tortured countless times, but the sound of Skylar's screams broke him.

Castiel worked as quickly as he could and took his hand away, pulling her to him with a frown. "I'm so sorry Skylar," he whispered.

She sniveled and shook in his arms as she clung tightly to his neck. "It's okay," she managed.

Dean knelt down and opened his arms to her and she ran into them, trying to dry her tears. "You wanna go to sleep munchkin?"

She sniffed and shook her head. She just wanted Dean to hold her. "How about I go lay with you in my room?" Dean suggested to which she nodded.

"I'll be back Cas," Dean sighed. "Talk to Sam. I'll come get filled in after she falls asleep."

The angel nodded and watched Dean carry his daughter up the stairs. Dean pulled out one of Jen's sweaters and pulled it over Skylar's head. "Now nothing can hurt you," he whispered as he tucked her into bed.

"Daddy, if that man was a monster, what did he want?" she questioned. "He seemed so nice."

"I don't know what he wants yet," he mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her. "You know how Mommy's in heaven? Well there's another place...where bad people go. That place is called hell. That man you met, his name is Crowley and he's the king of it. He's called a demon and they're the opposite of angels." Dean had hoped to never have to explain such things to her, but he had to take one day at a time.

Skylar was quiet as she listened, nodding in understanding. "Momma took me to church sometimes," she mumbled. "I know what it is. Are you sure I'm not a monster too Daddy?" she sniffled, remembering he'd promised she wasn't, but there was something wrong with her, she knew that much, and now the bad man wanted to be her friend.

"You are not a monster at all sweetheart," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "You're my munchkin and I'm your dad and that's all there is to it."

She nodded, terrified though, that he was wrong. "I love you Daddy," she muttered, clinging to him as she started to shut her eyes.

"I love you too baby girl," he sighed, tears pricking his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. He needed Jen's help.


End file.
